voxel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydra
Information Official Name Hydra Aliases The Brotherhood of the Spear The Thule Society Type of Organization Scientific Branch (formerly) Terrorist-Military Organization Status Active Locations Worldwide Base of operations Germany (formerly) Worldwide Projects Project Insight Deathlok Organization Leader(s) Classified Members Classified Hydra is a world-wide criminal organization dedicated to global domination, with the intended goal of establishing a totalitarian fascist "New World Order". Over the years, Hydra secretly infiltrated the Government. and used the agency to their advantage in many ways. They subverted a large proportion of its agents, and silently killed off anyone who got in their way. Thousands of years ago, after the other inhumans turned against Hive and used the Monolith to banish him to Maveth, a group of humans came together with the goal of returning Hive to Earth. The members of the Hydra cult believe that it's Hives destiny to become ruler of Earth and Hive would reward those that rescued him with power. Over the centuries Hydra has had many names and appearances, but what every group had in common was that they all sacrificed people to the Monolith. The members of Hydra knew Hive needs a human host to inhabit in order to live thus, every few decades, one of the heads of Hydra would be randomly selected to go through the Monolith portal to Maveth where Hive would kill them and use their body as his new vessel. Since at least 1839, Hydra would choose the sacrifice through the stone ceremony; a white stone is placed into a bag with several black stones, each Hydra head must reach into the the bag to pull out a stone, and whoever drew the white stone becomes Hive's new host. According to Malick, the Red Skull wasn't a member of the Hydra cult, but rather founded his version of Hydra on the same principle that "the ultimate power was not of this world." Hydra was the scientific research branch of Adolf Hitler's Third Reich, but, after discovering the Tesseract,(Classified Name), the Red Skull and leader of Hydra, decided that Hydra could grow no further under Hitler's regime and no longer shared the Nazis goal of creating a master race. Hydra then became a separate organization with the goal of world domination. Using the Tesseract's energy, Hydra scientist invented new weapons of war. (Classified name) final plan was to lead a series of strategic bombings against major American cities including Boston, Chicago, and New York City. However, thanks to the sacrifice of (Classified Name), the Red Skull was killed and his plan for world domination was thwarted. The S.S.R. destroyed any remaining Hydra bases and arrested anyone still loyal to Hydra, but, unknown to the world, Hydra was still a functioning organization and had only been driven into hiding. Since its founding, The Government had been influenced by Hydra. (Classified Name), a Hydra scientist, was recruited by The Government following the end of WWII as part of Operation: Paperclip. While working for The Government, (Classified Name) was also working to rebuild Hydra from inside the agency with missions such as the assassination of (Classified Name)'s.(Classified Name) father. The infiltration of The Government by Hydra extended to highest level with Agents Garret and Sitwell and the leader of the World Security Council, Alexander Pierce, all being Hydra sleeper agents. In (Classified Location): The (Classified Name), after decades in hiding, Hydra was going to finally fulfill its goal of world domination by using The Government's Project Insight. (Classified Name) wrote an algorithm designed to analyze peoples digital history (their financial records, medical history, social media content, voting habits, etc.) and then use that information to predict whether that person is a current threat to Hydra or will be a threat in the future. After the targets are selected, the Insight Heli carriers eliminate them, a few million people at a time according to Sitwell. After Director (Classified Name) grew close to learning of Hydra's plan, Hydra sent a team of agents with the (Classified Name) to assassinate him and frame (Classified Name) for (Classified Name). (Classified Name) survived the assassination attempt, but decided to fake his death and go into hiding. As soon as the Insight Heli carriers launched, Hydra sent out an encrypted message across all The Government's communication channels that read "out of the shadows into the light, Hydra" which was a signal for all Hydra sleeper agents within The Government's to activate. Hydra was intent on killing every Government agent and taking control of every Government facility in the world. However, (Classified Name), (Classified Name), and (Classified Name) were able to reprogram the three Insight Heli carriers to target each other and thereby destroy each other, thus thwarting Hydra's plan for world domination. Hydra had effectively destroyed The Government, but, even with the organization gone, Agent (Classified Name) team continued their personal fight against Hydra. (Classified Name) killed (Classified Name) and stopped his plan to create an army of (Classified Project) super-soldiers. Also, they killed Dr. (Classified Name), another head of Hydra, who wanted to use the power of the Diviner to achieve world domination. In "Shadows," Gen. Talbot was seen on the news declaring Hydra and The Government both no longer exist. However, the truth is, both organizations are still operating, but are now doing so in secret. In "A Hen in the Wolf House," (Classified Name) tests a kind of poison he invented that mimics the effects of the Diviner on humans at a wedding party by poisoning the champagne with it. The poison killed eight people, six were naval officers that were part of an anti-Hydra Unit. Now Hydra is working on some new high tech gear and advanced weaponry as well as new suits,bullets, and vehicles. "When no one would tell us the truth, HYDRA stepped forward. They brought us law and order. Purpose! They galvanized us. For the good of the state over individual interests. They... Yeah, Burnell." "But sir, isn't it true that HYDRA came from Nazis?" "That's not true. Never say that." HAIL HYDRA Category:Factions